


Moon Full Encounter

by KPopandAnime4LifeGirl



Category: GOT7, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2019-09-28 10:53:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17181599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KPopandAnime4LifeGirl/pseuds/KPopandAnime4LifeGirl
Summary: Two kingdoms, inhabited by opposing clans, had agreed to a treaty after years of conflict and bloodshed. Neither were to cross each other's boundaries in order for there to be peace among the land in which they shared. The state of peace remained for many years after the treaty was signed, however, things took an unexpected turn when the heirs of the kingdom accidently came in contact with one another. What will happen when these two enemies begin to yearn for each other? Will they allow the treaty to have them remain separated, or will they risk it all to receive more than just a glance of one another? How will the rest of their kingdom respond to this? Also, who has returned to wreak havoc and start another war between the two kingdoms? All the answers lies within a "Moon Full Encounter".





	1. Crossed Paths

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone!! I know I have been gone for a while and before anyone get any ideas, no I am not cancelling "Love Will Never Die". I am putting it on hold for a bit and will update it when I have the chance. However, I have had this idea for a story for a while and I am finally able to get out of my head. I am a HUGE Markson ship fan and wanted to give this ship a story of my own. I'm excited to see where it goes as much as you all are. I wanted to gift this new story on Christmas but ran into a tiny issue that delayed the release of it a bit lol. I hope you all will like this story. Also, HUGE HUGE shout out to my fellow ahgase and one of my top fave writers, @islandahgase for betaing my story!!

The night sky was clear with no clouds in sight. Only the moon, bright and full, illuminated the dark purple ocean. Its beauty captivated all wolves that were under its watchful light. Joyful praises of howls filled the air, thanking the moon for its beauty and the power it gave. The air was crisp and smelt refreshed. Crickets and frogs were singing their own tune, enjoying the wonderful night as well. Racing swiftly through the forest though, on this luminous night, were six fierce were wolves, playing about, and enjoying the moon’s brightness that increased their skills every time it was at its fullest. All of them were alphas, five of which were noble and loyal soldiers to the kingdom of Wangsinia. Their names were Jaebum, Yugyeom, Namjoon, Hoseok, and Jungkook, close friends to the sixth wolf and heir of Wangsinia, Jackson. Jaebum’s fur color was a mixture between orange and brown and shined when it hit the moon’s rays. Yugyeom’s looked all black in the dark, but when shined under the moon’s light, it was a midnight blue. Namjoon’s fur was a light brown with a touch of blonde on the tip of his tail and his ears. Hoseok’s was a fiery orange that made him look fierce and hot. Jungkook’s fur was a chocolate brown that glistened under the moon’s light. Jackson’s was a smoky gray while his paws were all black. The soldiers all had the Wangsinia crest, a black arial “W”, under their left shoulder blade, while Jackson’s laid on his chest in front of his heart.  
Jackson was not your average heir. Unlike most, who were disrespectful and spoiled, he was the complete opposite. He respected and cared for his subjects deeply; always willing to help those in need and expecting nothing in return. He loved his people and they loved him just as much. He would go visit them in the village near the kingdom to listen to their stories; his bright smile would always make them feel warm and grateful that he was their prince. If they had concerns, he would listen intently and do what he can to help them. He also didn’t treat his guards as just normal guards, but saw them as his brothers. For he was an only child and had known the five wolves since they were pups so they always had a special bond that was beyond a friendship. From the moment he was born his parents knew there was something special about their little boy, besides the fact that he’s an alpha. They knew he was going to be a great and successful King one day.  
The pack of six were running through the forest without a care in the world, howling and enjoying the night. They spoke telepathically to each other while they were in their wolf form.

“WOOHOO!!” shouted Jungkook as the wind brushed upon his fur and his tongue hanging out of his mouth.

“Let’s GOOOOOOOO!!!!!” Yugyeom shouted excitedly as he was running next to Jungkook.

Jaebum said, “The moon is shining extra bright tonight and I can feel my wolf becoming even stronger!!!”

Behind them was Hoseok and Namjoon. Hoseok jumped from tree branch to tree branch, paws barely touching them as he lands and ascends, relishing the feeling of being light as air; while Namjoon ran at a steady pace, inhaling the sweet refreshing air that graced his nostrils.

“Nights like these are my favorite!!”, yelled Hoseok as he howled happily.  
“Haha, you can say that again!”, said Namjoon, just as happily.  
Jackson replied, “We’re going to have fun tonight!”, before he howled happily. His howl was so loud that even the trees around them rustled from the vibration.  
Yugyeom piped in then, “Hey guys, let’s have a race!”  
“Oh you are so on!” said Hoseok.  
“Try and keep up, slow pokes!!” teased Jaebum as he ran past them.  
“Oh no, you don’t!” said Jungkook racing after him.  
“Hey, get back here!!” Yugyeom and Hoseok yelled.  
“Wait for us!!” yelled Namjoon and Jackson, trying to keep up with the rest of them. The six best friends were running really fast, trying to outrun the other,not giving a care in the world where they were running to.They just enjoyed the sensation of the cool breeze blowing on their fur as they raced. Little did they know, they were being watched from afar. 

As they were enjoying their game, Jackson started to take notice of their surroundings. Even through in the darkness, he was still able to see the trees and noticed that they looked different from ones he usually saw in their kingdom.

“Hmm, that’s strange. I don’t remember the tree branches being curved up and pointy at the end of them,” he thought.

He didn’t pay it that much mind until he started noticing the blood-red flowers glistening in the moonlight as they were running past them and his blood ran cold.

“Blood-Orchid flowers! There’s only one place I know these grow in, which means that…”

Jackson skid to a stop and tried to warn the rest of his friends that were a bit ahead of him.

“Guys stop!! We have to turn back now!!” he shouted to them.

They halted and looked back at him.

“Why, what’s up?” asked Jaebum.  
“We accidentally crossed into the Tuanova territory.”  
“Crap!! We have to return to our domain now!”, said Namjoon.  
“Alright, let’s g- AGH!!!”

Before Yugyeom could finish, he was tackled and pinned to the ground. The figure was so fast that the rest of them didn’t see it coming! They were soon met with similar fates, save for Jackson.  
Jackson was shocked for a second before he stood in a stance ready to strike, but knew it was futile. They were too deep into Tuanova that he couldn’t do anything without starting a war. His friends were pinned by the top five vampire soldiers of Tuanova.

 

“What are you filthy beasts doing in our territory?!” said the one pinning Yugyeom with disgust.

“We agreed to a treaty a long time ago”, said the one pinning Namjoon.

“Yet here you all are, in OUR kingdom running amuck”, the one pinning Hoseok said with great disdain.

The one pinning Jaebum then said angrily, “So give us one good reason why we shouldn’t suck you mutts dry.”

“Cause that would mean breaking the agreement and initiating another war, and we wouldn’t want another bloodshed, do we now?” said Jackson telepathically, while his wolf growled at them.

The vampire still pinning Jaebum glared at him and said, “And just who do you think you are?!”

In a blink of an eye, Jackson reverted back to his human form. He was wearing a fitted black-beater in which the outline of his rock-hard abs can be seen. The muscles on his arms were toned with a few veins popping out. He had on dark blue jeans and his feet were bare. His hair was gray mixed with a bit of dirty blonde in a messy yet sexy style. He stood before them, firm and strong. “I am Prince Jackson of Wangsinia, and I would appreciate it if you would let my friends go.”

The vampires were shocked to see the prince of Wangsinia. This was the first time they ever saw him since the treaty was signed many years ago that separated the two kingdoms. While the vampires were distracted, the rest of the werewolves reverted back to their humans forms as well and reversed the pin.

Yugyeom was now on top of his opponent, pinning both of his arms by his side to immobilize him. “Now what?” 

The vampire was speechless, he did not expect to get bested like this. Especially by a hot-looking wolf. He couldn’t help but to look at him with slight admiration.

 

Namjoon pinned his opponent’s wrists beside his head. “Look, it wasn’t our intention to come here and we would never attempt to break the ceasefire,”he said with such sincerity and determination in his eyes. The vampire gave him a curious look. He never expected a wolf to speak with such sincerity. He cheeks felt a bit warm at that moment.

Jaebum, on the other hand, gripped the vampire up by his shirt collar and slammed him on a nearby tree. “I dare you to say that insult again”, he said with a mean glare. 

“If you’re attempting to scare me then keep dreaming. “You dogs don’t intimidate me the slightest bit,” replied the vampire with an unphased look. A low growl came from Jaebum’s throat, with a touch of endearment. “Feisty”, he thought.

Jungkook and his opponent were rolling around on the ground, neither one of them giving up on dominating the other. It almost looked as if they were playing around with each other. That is until Jungkook was on top of the vampire and had him flat on his stomach, pinning one arm behind his back and the other by his side. He was struggling to get out of the hold but Jungkook wasn’t budging. “Submit”, Jungkook growled in his ear. The vampire was biting his lip, suppressing a moan due to the sensation he felt from feeling Jungkook so close to his face and hearing his deep growl. “Never!”, he managed to say, hoping the other wouldn’t see his flustered face.

When Hoseok pinned his opponent, he had a cocky smirk on his face, feeling a bit of victory over the vampire. That only angered the vampire more and he kicked him off of him. They both stood up and were glaring daggers at each other, both ready to strike. They were about to go at it again when their respective clan felt their energy surge and held them back before things got out of hand.

“Don’t you ever touch me again you fleabag!!” yelled the vampire as he was being held back. 

Hoseok, who was also being held back retorted, “Same goes for you, you blood-sucking leech!!”

They were verbally assaulting each other, neither backing down, while their fellow clan members held them at bay. That’s when a gust of wind hits them and a shadowy figure came flying above them; they all took notice, especially Jackson, when the shadowy figure hit a ray from the moonlight, its body glistened and it looked ethereal. The mysterious creature landed in front of the vampires. The creature turned out to be this gorgeous man with spiky silver hair slicked back and giant bat wings sticking out of his back. His wings looked more beautiful than any normal bat wings for they gleamed and almost resembled angel wings. His irises were silver and glistening as well. His attire was similar to his men’s, white buttoned-up top with black-fitted dress pants and black suede shoes, except his shirt was made of pure silk. The first two buttons were undone, giving a peek of his milky white chest. Jackson was automatically captivated by this mystery guy’s appearance. He had never seen any creature as gorgeous as the one that stood before him. He started to feel a bit warmer than usual but he made sure not to show that he was affected. 

The man stood firm and tall, looking at the men in front of him with an unreadable face. The vampires were already kneeling with their heads bowed, as soon as he landed.

“Our Lord,” they greeted . 

“What’s going on here Jinyoung?” said the mystery guy.

“These dumb mutts crossed into our territory without permission”, said Jinyoung with disgust.

Jaebum glared growling at him lowly, as he took a step forward but Jackson held him back. Jackson then stepped forward and stood in front of the man, taking in every unique feature of the guy’s face. “I am Jackson, the heir of Wangsinia. Who are you?” 

The mystery guy looked at him from head to toe before replying, “I am Mark Tuan, the heir of Tuanova”.

This shocked Jackson a bit but he held his composure. He never expected to meet such a gorgeous creature with a golden deep voice, let alone the heir to the enemy kingdom. “I apologize. This was a huge misunderstanding and unintentional. We did not mean to cross into your territory. We shall be more aware and careful next time.” Mark looks at him intently, taking in every bit of his facial features, from his chocolate irises to his chiseled chin. He was intrigued by what he was seeing, but one couldn’t tell because his face was still emotionless. “Just make sure it doesn’t happen again....or there will be consequences. Let’s go guys.”

With that, Mark flew up and back towards his kingdom. He had a small smirk on his face. The heir of Wangsinia actually seemed to interest him a bit. Jackson watched him until his figure was no longer in sight. He secretly hoped to see the heir of Tuanova once more. 

Only time will tell. “Come on guys. Let’s head back,” he said.

As both clans turned to go back to their respective kingdom, one of the vampires waited a bit to steal one last glance at the tallest werewolf of the bunch. Yugyeom felt that he was being watched, but when he turned around, there was no one in sight. He then turned and continued with the rest of the pack, heading home.


	2. Eclipse and Wonder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone!! I'm so so sorry for posting so late. I know it's almost been a year since I first posted this story and I thank you so much for the love!! I'm going to work on it more and post as soon as possible. Please enjoy the first chapter and tell me what you think.

His breathing became unsteady. The slightest touch on his soft sensitive skin was enough for the sweet sounds of pleasure to escape his moist lips. His wrists were chained above his head against the wall. He could only rely on his four senses, for his fifth sense was blinded by a black silky blindfold. He anticipated what would come next. 

Jackson marveled at the gorgeous and delectable creature that was before him right now, clothed in his black fitted slacks that outlined his toned glutes, albeit unbuttoned and unzipped, and his silky unbuttoned shirt. He wanted nothing more than to hear the melodic tunes of moans from his lover and for him to come undone. As he cupped and kneaded his behind, he slid his tongue against the incredibly-toned body, starting with the outline of his 8-pack abs and made his way up to his hardened left nipple. He begins to lick and suck at it while twisting and playing with the right one. The unapologetic moans let him know how good he is making his lover feel at the moment. Once Jackson was satisfied with how both of the nipples were gleaming and red, he moved his way up to his second favorite body part. The sleek neck was a beautiful untainted canvas and Jackson was the artist that was ready bestow his masterpiece upon it. He started with wet butterfly kisses which earned giggles from his lover.

 

“Jackson, that tickles,” he moaned.

 

Jackson smiled against his skin. If only he knew what he had in store for him, this was just mere sampling before heading into the main course. That’s when Jackson licked from his collarbone all the way up to his jaw. Savoring every bit of his delicacy. 

 

“Mmmmm,” his lover moaned.

 

“Baby, not only do you taste so delicious, but I can feel you’re trying to hold back your true desires,” Jackson whispered, making the ear turn red.

 

“I have no idea what y- Nnnnnnngh!!”

 

Jackson began nibbling and sucking on his neck which made it hard for his lover to speak coherently. Red and purple bruises were “painted” all over his neck. With the sweet and salty taste of his perspiration, Jackson was becoming addicted. However, he knew his lover was trying to control himself and hide what he really wanted. Whether his lover liked it or not though, he was not going to let it happen.

 

“You want me to submit to you, don’t you? So you can sink your sharp pearly whites into my skin and suck my delicious, juicy blood. You know I can sense the truth out of anyone with just, one, lick.” He licks his lover’s Adam’s apple up to his chin and ending at his lips.

 

“So what if I do, what are you going to do about it?”, his lover retorted through pants.

 

Jackson smirked, knowing good and well what he’s going to do. Before his lover knew it, he…..

 

 

 

 

Jackson’s eyes shot open. His body was perspired with sweat and he was panting, trying to catch his breath. He felt his canines were down which meant that his wolf was getting heated. 

 

“Fifth month, fifth time I had this same dream,” he thought.

 

As he retracted his canines, he looked around his lavished domain and judging by how it was still dark in his room meant that it was still night out. He removed the covers and walked to his balcony. As he looked up at the star-littered sky, he saw the bright half moon. He did what he has been doing for the past five months, he howled. This howl was different from his usual ferocious howls for the full moon. This one, though he could not understand why, was much more special. Every time there is a half moon on a particular time of the year, he has the same heated dream of his mysterious lover, wakes up, and then goes to acknowledge the moon. It was a routine that was a bit strange, but at the same time, he felt there was a strong reason for it. After he felt that he howled enough, he smiled and returned to his bed to finish the rest of his sleep. Unbeknownst to him, there was an admirer that heard his beautiful howl even from miles away. It was a routine that he picked up as well but was not complaining. He loved hearing it, wondering who it belonged to and hoping to one day meet this mysterious wolf.

 

It’s been five months since the wolves and vampires came in contact with each other. Both sides made sure that never happened again. They made a pact to never speak of that night to anyone and continued on with their lives as if nothing happened. Jackson and his pack were in training. They were focusing on honing their skills and building up their strength. Jungkook and Yugyeom were working on their speed by racing through a terrain-inspired obstacle course in their wolf form. Jimin and Namjoon were working on their agility and reflexes. They were in a room that was separated by a glass wall, where Jimin had to crush red bullseyes as soon as they appeared, on one side, while Namjoon was dodging objects being thrown at him, on the other side, both in human form. Jackson and Jaebum were in the middle of combat practice. There were kicks, punches, flips, nothing was being held back. This was how they trained. They both were the only ones out of their pack that can sustain hits and don’t even feel a thing. Jackson threw two quick jabs and then a roundhouse kick in which Jaebum blocked all the attacks and countered with a crescent kick. Jackson blocked it and was about to retaliated with a powerful punch, at the same time so was Jaebum. Their fist connected and the recoil had them sliding a foot away from each other. As soon as they recovered, they started walking in a circle, eyes never leaving the other.  Then they were at it again. Jaebum was aiming a punch to the head and gut, in which Jackson quickly dodged them both but was about come in contact with another crescent kick. Jackson smirked, for he was waiting for this move. He dodged it by dipping low and did a leg sweep on the leg that was still on the ground which caused Jaebum to lose his footing and land on his back. Jackson got on top of him and pinned his arms.

 

“Pinned!” Jackson said triumphantly.

 

“Yea, yea, fine. You got me this time,” said Jaebum sarcastically.

 

They both stared at each other, trying to catch their breath. Eyes never parting as Jackson begins to lean in, lips inches away from Jaebum’s and then-

 

“Burple Nurple!!”

 

“AHHH, JACKS!!”

 

Jackson rolls off Jaebum while holding his stomach laughing, as Jaebum massaged his bruised nipples.

 

“You’re a butthole, you know that”, Jaebum seethed.

 

“Haha, sorry but I just couldn’t resist”, Jackson said as he collected himself.

 

“Whatever. Pull another stunt like that again and I’ll kick you into next week”

 

“Awwww, but you love me”, giving Jaebum the puppy eyes.

 

“Do I?”, Jaebum said sarcastically.

 

“Ouch, that hurts”, Jackson pretending to be heartbroken.

 

They both looked at each other and then busted out laughing.

 

“But seriously, how have you been holding up?”

 

“What do you mean?”

 

Jaebum gives him the “you know what I’m talking about” look.

 

Jackson still looking at him, fainting innocence.

 

“C’mon Jacks, you know what I’m talking about...unless you want me to look into it,” Jaebum challenged.

 

“No, no. That won’t be necessary.”

 

Jackson sighs before he begins telling him about his recurring dream.

 

“I had the same dream again. We…I….you know. I don’t know why but I can’t seem to stop thinking about him, let alone dream about him. When I wake up, my wolf yearns to taste his……..I know I shouldn’t be feeling this way but I don’t know what else to do."

 

Jaebum looks at his best friend with concern. Ever since that day, Jackson has been having the same recurring dream about someone they vowed never to come in contact with again. Needless to say, a feisty, smart-alec had come across his mind one or twice, as well. However, they knew there was nothing they could do but to ignore these feelings in order to keep the peace between the two lands. He just wished he could help his friend in some way. 

 

"I hear ya. Wish there was some way to take our minds off of that day-"

 

"And there is!!"

 

An enthusiastic Yugyeom came into the sparring area along with the rest of the pack behind him.

 

"You all know what tonight is right?"

 

They all looked at each other and then him with a questioning look.

 

"It's the Lunar Eclipse Festival! Everyone is going to Neutralia to celebrate. I was thinking we should go to?"

 

This did excite everyone and peaked their interest. The Lunar Eclipse festival is one of the biggest and most extravagant festivals of the year! Held in Neutralia, which is a neutral kingdom and is mostly inhabited by humans or humans with special abilities, creatures from all over come to celebrate and enjoy the festivities. The one major rule was that creatures from outside the kingdom were not permitted to use their powers unless for serious emergencies. This was a time for everyone to come together and just have fun.

 

"I think it's a great idea!" said an excited Jungkook.

 

"Same here! Can't wait to bust a move on the dance floor," said Hoseok.

 

"I'm down for some fun tonight," said Namjoon.

 

"I guess we're all going out tonight! Get ready guys!" Jackson exclaimed.

 

While everyone left the training area to get ready for the night, Namjoon waited a bit to talk to Jackson.

 

"Hey, is everything alright?", he asked.

 

"Yea, everything's fine. Why?"

 

"I can sense your wolf's uneasiness"

 

Jackson will never get over how Namjoon has the ability to read people's aura and sense others' wolves.

 

"Wow, I guess I can't really hide anything from you huh? Just got a lot on my mind is all. I'm really fine though. Thanks for the concern," Jackson reassured him.

 

"No problem. You know I'm always here for you. We all are," he says, giving him a reassuring smile.

 

"I know. Now c'mon. We have a festival to get ready for!"

 

They both leave to prepare for the night's festivities.

 

 

The festival was a grand affair. The theme was moon-related so all the decor was in white, yellow, beige, and cream colors. There were beautiful hand-made lanterns everywhere that helped light up the event beautifully. There were many booths with food, items to sell, and fun activities to do. The moon cakes were the stars of the show. Their aroma filled the air, luring everyone to them to munch their sweet, fluffy goodness. Everyone from near and far, creatures of all kinds, were enjoying themselves and having fun with one another. The pack was having the time of their lives. Stuffing their faces and testing their skills at the booth. Best of all, they weren't bombarded or treated differently because they were royal, which is what they wanted for the night. As the night went on, everyone started heading to the hottest club in all the lands, Creslight. There were different colored lights flashing everywhere, music blasting throughout the entire place, everyone dancing to their heart's content, it was just one huge party. The club had different sections that played different genres of music. One room played hip hop, another played pop, while another plays smooth jazz, and so much more. The main room played mostly techno and EDM songs. The pack headed over to the nearby bar to get a drink before they partake in the crowd.

 

M/v: Ayyyye!!!! If it isn't the original party animals themselves!!!

Jackson:(doing handshake with him) What's up Lucas!! How's everything going?

Lucas: Pretty good. Just serving it up on this lit night. The Lunar Eclipse Festival is THE party of the year!! Anybody who's anybody is here and the music popping! 

Jackson: I hear ya man.

Lucas: Here, "Royals" on the house(holding a tray of shots)

The pack:(grabbing a glass) Thanks Lucas!! Cheers!!(clinking their glasses together)

 

They downed their shots, letting the drink slide down their throat and savoring the strong taste with a spicy kick.

 

Jaebum: Man that was good!!

Yugyeom: You can say that again!

Namjoon: The spice at the end was a nice touch. 

Jungkook: Gets you fired up!!

 

Just then the #1 EDM song "Miroh" started blasting through the speakers.

 

Hoseok: Well, I don't know about y'all, but I think I hear the dance floor calling my name

Jackson: Then what are we waiting for. Let's TURN UP!!!

 

They all headed to the multi-colored glowing dance floor and was dancing their heart out with everyone there.

 

 

After a couple of songs, the guys decided to check out different parts of the club separately.

 

Namjoon: Guys Imma cool down a bit and head over to the Smooth Jazz section.

Jaebum: Yea, Imma hit the R&B Soul section

Hoseok: Hip Hop and R&B is where I'll be

Jackson:(giggles at the rhyme) Really Hobi? Well you can catch me in Pop

 

The four of them went to their separate ways

 

Jungkook: I guess it's just you and me in here huh Gyeomie?

Yugyeom: Uh...yea. I just have to go to the restroom first. Be right back(heads towards the restroom area)

 

Jungkook watched as Yugyeom left. He was a little suspicious of his actions but just shrugged and went back to dancing.

**Author's Note:**

> So what did you think? Feel free to give me feedback in the comments or leave a kudos if you like. P.S. If you read the tags section, there are more characters that will enter the story, but I'm going to leave them as a surprise and have you guess who you think will also be entering lol.


End file.
